1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound reproducing apparatus that reproduces an appropriate part of a recorded conversation based on a request from a user.
2) Description of the Related Art
In an analysis of a large quantity of voice data recorded in a call center, in a meeting, and the like, it is difficult to listen to all the voice data. Thus, there is a demand that a user listen to only a specific part of the recorded voice data. In response to such a demand, there are methods of searching only parts including a specific keyword or having a large sound volume.
The above conventional art can reproduce the voice data from the specific part to which the user wishes to listen, in stead of reproducing it from the top. In many cases, however, the user needs to reproduce and listen to the voice data from an earlier part than the specific part to know the context. Therefore, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-173769 discloses a technique for reproducing voice from a part earlier than a part designated by a user, by time decided suitably.
However, simply by reproducing voice data from an earlier part by fixed time, a replay section is not always enough to understand the context. If the replay section is not appropriate, significant time and labor are required in a process of finding out an appropriate replay section manually.